This application relates to a shear pin which can be installed into a blind location.
Gas turbine engines are known, and are typically utilized on aircraft applications to provide propulsion for the aircraft. This is one example of where a shear pin might be utilized.
Typically, a plurality of shackles extend from a static structure on the aircraft, such as the wing, and are attached to the engine case at a plurality of locations. The locations at which the shackle is attached to the engine case typically include a shear pin that allows movement between the shackle and the engine case.
The attachment of the shear pin typically is at a “blind” location, and thus the inner end of the attachment may not be accessible to an assembler.
Proposed shear pin assemblies for use in blind locations have been unduly complex, and require a large number of parts.